Destiny
by X5 - 452
Summary: Loki is back on Earth but he longs for someone to fill in the space of his heart. Is Serendipity up to the challenge?


**Please take the time to review this I'd really appreciate it!!!!! Thanks!!!!**

**I don't own any of the characters and this fanfiction chapter occurs a few years after Dogma finished.**

Loki stared miserably up at the ceiling of his house as he remembered that fateful day when his life had changed forever. When he had experienced conscience, betrayal and redemption. Bartleby had betrayed him. His best friend. The friend that Loki had followed because he had faith in what Bartleby had told him. Loki had risked and lost everything for their friendship and Bartleby had seen it fit to take Loki's life. Vaguely Loki wondered if Bartleby was rotting away in hell, as he should be or if God had given Bartleby a second chance just as she had given him one. But Bartleby didn't matter to Loki now. He was no longer nor ever would be Loki's best friend again. Best friends didn't stab each other, best friends didn't kill each other, and best friends didn't betray each other. Loki still went to church every Sunday. After all he had her to thank for his life on Earth, now as a human, not to mention the expensive house she had arranged for him, the job, the car, everything he had was because of her…God. She loved him still. After all that he had done, after everything she still loved him and forgave him, God truly was benevolent. God had allowed him to keep some angelic skills, his strength for one and the ability to pick out the sinners in society. Loki was now a lawyer with the top law firm in the country, which Loki himself happened to own and Loki was known for spotting the truth in a crime and never being wrong. Loki's mind wandered a little more back to the day when his life had changed forever. Past Bethany, the last scion, past Jay and Silent Bob, and past the Apostle Rufus till a face was imprinted on his mind. Serendipity. The muse had looked so beautiful when he had last seen her. Her olive skin, her silky ebony black hair and expressive brown eyes, Serendipity always did look good in black and the black pants and jacket were an example of this. Serendipity. The muse. In Heaven they had been friends, they could not have been more, they were angels. _But would we have been more if we could?_ Loki wondered reaching his hand up to scratch his golden blonde hair thoughtfully. Possibly, as angels they had never had the feelings of lust humans did, but as humans things could have been different. _If only we had been created as humans,_ Loki thought sadly to himself. God had given him human emotions and those emotions were running wild at the thought of the beautiful muse. _And she thinks I am a disgraceful, drunkard who would be foolish enough to destroy the whole world,_ Loki said to himself harshly his blue-green eyes narrowing fiercely, _I didn't know that part of it, Bartleby never told me the lying son-of-a-bitch_. Annoyed Loki sat up on his bed and stripped off his shirt then rubbed the back of his shoulder blades suddenly aching to feel the wings on his back that he had given up so long ago. Two years ago to be exact, to this very day. He had been such a fool in following Bartleby. Loki tried to focus on his hatred towards Bartleby but his mind kept wandering back to Serendipity and what it would feel like to kiss her sensual lips and run his hands on her soft cheeks. _If only we had a chance together,_ Loki thought wistfully smiling gently. Loki sat up and rubbed his face trying to rub the thoughts away and finally he stood up and walked into his bathroom. He spotted his reflection in the mirror and stopped to just stare at what he had become and his handsome face broke into a smirk of sarcasm.

"This is crazy, Serendipity is an angel and you… now your nobody, you don't deserve to even think about her," he told himself then he shook his head, "I gotta get out of here."

Loki stalked from the bathroom grabbing his shirt on the way to the front door and pulling on his shirt he walked out of the front door. Outside his blue Holden Monaro was parked in the driveway and opening the door he jumped inside and slammed the door shut. Starting the car he began to smile at himself. _For a second there Loki, _he told himself shaking his head still smiling,_ it sounded like you were in love with the muse._

Serendipity was restless. It was that she didn't appreciate being back in Heaven but it wasn't the same as being on Earth. She couldn't feel the way humans did, she couldn't drink the way humans did…and she couldn't be with Loki. Serendipity had known for some time now that she had been in love with the fallen angel of death. It happened that day when he had first become mortal after cutting his wings. He had been drunk but Serendipity saw past that and as she had caressed his face with her hand she had felt her heart go out to him. And she had seen something in his eyes too she was sure. _Or maybe you just wanted to see something_, she told herself chidingly as she sat broodingly. They had been friends a long time ago, before him and Bartleby had been banished and even now Serendipity longed for the friendship they used to share together. She didn't know how much longer she could stand not being with Loki. She had waited a millennia after he and Bartleby had been banished ready to find him again but it had been impossible. God and Metertron had refused to tell her where Bartleby and Loki were living and so she had been left by herself to try and find them. Unfortunately the world was a big place and she had squandered all her money looking for Loki. _And I finally found him,_ she thought sadly remembering the day, _and just when I found him I lost him again_. It wasn't fair…but then life never was. 

"Serendipity, you look angelic," a sarcastic voice interrupted her private thoughts and Serendipity turned to see Metertron standing behind her, arms folded across his chest, his while wings curled behind his shoulders. Serendipity shook out her feathers as she stood up to greet Metertron with a kiss on both his cheeks.

"You don't look too bad either Metertron," she replied smiling and Metertron grimaced as he checked his suit for smudging before looking up at her.

"Well at least my clothes are still clean," he said shrugging and Serendipity let out a peal of laughter and Metertron smiled encouragingly.

"You sound like a human," Serendipity laughed and Metertron was suddenly serious, as he got straight to the point of his visit with her.

"Are you happy here Serendipity?" Metertron asked curiously and Serendipity shrugged her slim shoulders.

"Happy? Yes I suppose so," she said sweetly frowning in confusion. 

"Do you think you could be happier anywhere else? God and I want you to be happy, you saved the world, the least we could do is give you what you really want," Metertron replied and Serendipity raised a perfect eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" she asked and Metertron laughed at her face.

"Don't play dumb Serendipity, it never suited you," Metertron told her snidely and Serendipity giggled at his sarcastic attitude, something she knew Metertron would never part with.

"So you are letting me have the choice of returning to Earth?" she asked cutely and Metertron nodded his reply.

"As a real human," Metertron said winking and looking below her waistline and Serendipity had to laugh.

"That is very generous," she said bowing her head graciously.

"Well do you want to go? You can always return Serendipity, you know that don't you? All you have to do is die," Metertron reminded her and Serendipity rolled her expressive brown eyes at him in exasperation.

"Of course I know," she said quickly and Metertron smiled and gave her chin a fatherly pinch.

"Well, are you leaving us for a little while?" he asked and Serendipity paused to think and her thoughts soon filled with Loki.

"Yes I suppose I am," she said smiling and Metertron smiled with her.

"Okie dokie, hold still, can't have a human running around with wings," Metertron said reaching out he touched her forehead and after a few moments Serendipity began to feel lighter than ever before.

"I feel so different without them," she said to him her vision blurring.

"Your becoming human," Metertron told her but his voice seemed so far away.

"Thank you," she said as she began to feel like her was falling through the sky.

"Oh and Serendipity," Metertron's voice faded even more.

"Yes Metertron," she called back to him but she could no longer see him, only a bright white light.

"Say hi to Loki for me and tell him I look forward to seeing him again," Metertron called to her and Serendipity had time to scream, "What?" before loosing consciousness as she fell to Earth. 

"Oh shit!" Loki managed to just miss the body that seemed to have fallen from the sky. As his car came to a screeching halt he opened his door and ran back to find the figure to see if he could help with anything. He spied the body lying beside a lamp post bathed in light and he ran towards it but as he got closer his steps slowed as he realised he knew the figure dressed in white, lying deathly still, her chest heaving up and down as she breathed.

"Serendipity," he breathed with reverence staring at her then he knelt beside her body slowly and pulled her into his arms to warm her. Her eyes fluttered lightly until they opened and for a moment looked around then they focused on Loki's worried face.

"Loki?" she breathed and reached up a hand to his cheek as though fearing he was a dream and Loki reached up and took her small hand in his.

"Yes Serendipity," he whispered to her and Serendipity closed her eyes with relief.

"Finally, we are together once more," she said more to herself than Loki and Loki smiled down at her as she opened her eyes again to see his face.

"Yes, and nothing can tear apart our friendship this time, not Bartleby," Loki said surely and Serendipity closed her eyes again. She had been wrong, she knew that now, Loki only adored her as a friend, not as a lover. 

"Or world destruction," she said stiffly and Loki looked to the sky feeling so ashamed of himself and angry with himself at the same time. He should have known she would never love him as he knew he loved her, he didn't deserve her, he knew that now. 

"I swear I didn't…" he told her vehemently but Serendipity cut his words off by pressing her finger to his lips gently.

"I know Loki," she said smiling back at him and Loki felt his heart open to her grateful and relieved for her forgiveness. 

"Sere, I'm sorry," he said to her shaking his head, and Serendipity frowned.

"For what?" she asked thoroughly confused and Loki pursed his lips.

"For following Bartleby, for not thinking of you when I followed my impulses," he said apologetically and Serendipity squeezed his hand.

"But that is what I love about you Loki, your impulse," she complimented him squeezing his hand again for emphasis but Loki barely felt it. All he heard was that she loved something about him, she loved something about him.

"You love that about me?" he asked in a choked voice full of emotion and Serendipity looked him square in the eyes no longer unsure or afraid of revealing her true feelings for the ex-angel of Death.

"I love everything about you," she told him freely and Loki eyes widened with joy.

"You do?" he asked searching for confirmation and Serendipity didn't stop looking into his eyes that shone down at her with a new light.

"Yes Loki, I do," she said in a tiny voice suddenly fearful that he might reject her.

"Oh Sere, I love you too, just think of all the years we have missed out on because of my stupidity," Loki cursed himself angrily and Serendipity shook her head placing her small finger to his lips.

"Those years are nothing compared to the future we have together," Serendipity whispered her voice full of emotion and Loki smiled gently at her.

"Are you asking me to marry you?" he joked with her and Serendipity did her best to look shocked at his assumption.

"Of course not," she said in an offended tone pulling away from him slightly but Loki reached over and pulled her back into his arms.

"I see, well then I guess I will have to do it," he said and Serendipity looked at him her eyes shining with pure joy.

"I guess so," she said softly.

"Will you marry me Sere?" he asked smiling the lamplight shining in his blonde hair.

Serendipity didn't need to reply, she merely kissed him with all the passion she had withheld for him over their whole entire lifetime and Loki did the same.

When they finally broke apart Serendipity's eyes were shining and Loki squeezed her to his chest as though assuring himself she was really there curled up in his arms. 

Loki had wanted to get married straight away but Serendipity wouldn't hear of it. She wanted to find all her friends who had helped save the world even though Loki protested with complaints that they really hated him.

"They will love you, you stupid schmuck, just like I do," she told him after he protested bitterly for the thousandth time and Loki had no choice but to agree in the face of the wrathful muse.

In two days, and about ten phone calls later it was arranged. A priest at the very church where Bartleby and Loki had tried to outsmart God would marry them, which was kind of ironic but Loki was adamant that he would make his peace with God once and for all that day. Before they got to the church however, they were to pick up Bethany and her new baby whom she named Mary from Elinor then to pick up Jay and Silent Bob, as Serendipity held a soft spot in her heart for the loud stoner and silent tubby man. The trip to Elinor saw Loki worrying profusely about Bethany's reaction to him and as the rental car he was driving pulled up into her driveway he sat there refusing to get out of the car.

"She hates me," he stated stubbornly and Serendipity rolled her eyes.

"We have been through this, she does not hate you Loki," she told him impatiently and Loki folded his arms across his chest infuriating Serendipity even more. 

The sound of a baby crying interrupted the couple arguing as Bethany appeared at door to her house smiling at the couple in the car.

"Are you two coming inside or not?" she asked and Loki was immediately taken with the sight of the little baby who was now one of the two last scions. Without a word Loki exited the car much to Serendipity's amazement and walked towards Bethany hesitantly gazing into Bethany's clear eyes that smiled forgivingly at him. Loki's eyes wandered down to the little baby Mary who suddenly stopped crying and opened her blue eyes to look up at him. Bethany gently reached out and placed Mary in Loki's arms and Loki held onto the child tightly while Mary merely stared at him and sucked her thumb. While the baby entranced Loki, Bethany and Serendipity greeted each other with an affectionate hug and kiss.

"I can't believe you've come back," Bethany whispered her eyes filled with tears and Serendipity's also filled with tears as she clutched her friend to her.

"I'm glad I did," Serendipity replied and Bethany swallowed back her tears and was about to invite them to go into her house when two familiar figures stepped out onto the porch of her house. One was tall and skinny with long blonde hair and a bad mouth; the other was a significantly shorter and fuller figured wearing a baseball cap.

"Who the F*** is that guy?" Jay said immediately staring at Loki who then grinned at Jay stupidly and Jay gasped and took on a fighting pose, "Hey I remember you, you're that F***en angel dude who almost destroyed the whole F***en world!"

"Yeah sorry about that," Loki said simply and silent Bob shook his head sadly at his accomplice and whacked him over the head.

"What the F*** did you do that for?" Jay asked Bob whining and Loki laughed then turned to Serendipity and Bethany.

"I guess that's everyone, we better get a move on," Loki said and he bustled a complaining Jay and silent Bob into the back of the jeep rental car then put Mary into the central baby seat.

"I'm glad your marrying Serendipity," Bethany said to Loki as she hopped into the car and Loki smiled at Bethany then looked at his fiancée.

"Me too," he said then him and Serendipity got into the car and the journey started.

It took them two days to get to New Jersey and everyone was glad when they finally reached the church. Excitedly they all exited the car and raced up to the twin ivory doors to the church and Loki paused at the entrance and looked at Serendipity.

"You first my love," he said sweetly bowing and leaving the way clear for her and Serendipity blushed prettily. She had on a plain white satin dress that reached her ankles and she clutched tightly in her hand a bunch of daisies. 

"No we will go together," Serendipity admonished and Loki knew better than to argue with his future wife and he held out a crooked elbow to her, which she took tightly. Silent Bob took hold of Mary and Jay exaggeratedly offered Bethany his arm, which she took laughing appreciatively at his dry wit, and the five, including the baby, entered the church. Inside they spotted the priest at the end of the aisle praying up to the statue of Jesus on a cross and as they neared the priest turned around and the five stopped in their tracks.

"Bartleby."

"Loki."

The two men said the others name at the same time before Loki's eyes narrowed hatefully while Bartleby dropped his eyes to his rosary beads that he was clutching in his hands. Jay took one look at Bartleby and pointed at him.

"Hey, you're the other F***en angel, what the F*** is this, angel reunion day?" Jay would have said more but Bethany clasped her hand over his mouth breaking off his tirade and Silent Bob rolled his eyes.

"I understand you two wish to be married, if you'll follow me," Bartleby said pretending that he didn't know Serendipity and Loki but Loki wouldn't have ay of it.

"You bastard," he said advancing towards Bartleby his anger making his eyes seem dangerous, "I can't believe she let you come back to Earth, a backstabbing killer."

Bartleby didn't say a word; he did not even try to defend himself.

"Haven't you got anything to say?" Loki finally yelled and Bartleby looked up and Loki his eyes full of pain.

"I'm sorry Loki, I let my emotions run away with me that day, I know there is nothing I can say and so I say nothing," Bartleby said turning preparing to walk to the altar where Serendipity and Loki would be married.

Loki stared at his ex friends back in surprise. He had not expected that, not from Bartleby and Serendipity looked at her future husbands bewildered face then to Bethany who was staring at Bartleby with that unguarded gaze of longing she had seen once before when Bartleby had been holding a knife to her neck that day. Serendipity shook her head; everything kept coming back to that day.

"This is ridiculous," she said suddenly in exasperation throwing her hands up in the air and everyone turned to her, "we all remember that day, we all know what happened but we have to remember it was our old selves that day, look at us now, we are totally different people, everyone is forgiven by God, we must forgive each other…and ourselves."

After her tirade Loki looked hard at his wife then turned his gaze to Bartleby who dared to show a ray of hope in his solemn face and Loki hesitantly stepped towards Bartleby who immediately gathered him up in a huge bear hug. 

"I'm sorry," Loki said softly and Bartleby smiled wryly at him.

"No more apologies, Serendipity was right, its over," Bartleby amended then he looked to Serendipity with a huge smile of thanks, "Don't we have a wedding right now?"

As they all stood in position Loki and Serendipity gazed into each other's eyes and couldn't help but wonder if anyone in the world or Heaven, could be as happy as they were right at this moment in time. An hour later Loki and Serendipity exited the church after hugging all their friends and went towards their honeymoon and the new happy future it promised them meanwhile Jay and Silent Bob stood playing with Mary while Bethany and Bartleby stood watching Loki and Serendipity leave.

"So what's with the whole 'I'm a priest thing' now?" Bethany asked jokingly and Bartleby turned to her with that familiar smile she had come to adore when they had first met on the train and Bartleby began to feel a strange longing for the woman in front of him. 

"Actually I am a reverend, there are a few differences, like sex for one thing," Bartleby joked back a sexy smile of charm gracing his handsome face and Bethany laughed.

"Don't tell me God gave you a dick too," she said still laughing and Bartleby couldn't help but laugh as well.

"Guilty," he replied and Bethany shrugged.

"How's it working out for you?" she asked trying to quell the feeling of sudden jealousy inside her.

"Haven't tried it out actually," Bartleby answered her honestly shrugging his shoulders as though it was nothing and Bethany tried not to smile contentedly.

"I see," she said softly and Bartleby looked at Bethany's pretty face before gathering up his courage to ask her quickly,

"Want to go on a date tonight?"

"Definitely," Bethany replied before she could help herself and they both laughed and looked over at Jay and Silent Bob who were throwing Mary to each other while she giggled happily squealing and kicking her legs urging further rough play.

"Who's going to look after…?" Bartleby asked indicating to Bethany who smiled affectionately at her daughter.

"Her name is Mary, and I think those two buffoons could handle it," she said nodding her head at Jay and Silent Bob and Bartleby gave her a sceptical look.

"You sure? You can bring her along, I'd like to get to know her more," Bartleby told her honestly and Bethany looked at him surprised but pleased.

"Okay then," she said smiling shyly looking down at the bunch of daisies Serendipity had thrown to her and wondering if her and Bartleby could possibly be and Bartleby stood there wondering the exact same thing and very hesitantly he reached out and took her hand and Bethany gave his hand a reassuring squeeze back. The two turned to smile at each other feeling a connection wash over the both of them knowing their was something in the horizon for them both.

"Look at them man, now she's never gonna F*** us!" Jay said to Silent Bob shaking his head sadly and Silent Bob looked at his friend and shook his head smiling.

Somewhere above the Earth Metertron stood watching Bartleby and Bethany and he gave a smug grunt of approval.

"Well there you go God, everything worked out the way you planned, Bethany and Bartleby will get married soon and Loki and Serendipity will live happily ever after, now where is my happy ending?" Metertron asked grumpily and God giggled and tweaked his ear smiling her sweet smile.


End file.
